


Ropes

by TonyStarkisababe1967



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cameron Whump, Gen, Hurt Cameron, Hurt/Comfort, I'm pretending the finale didn't happen, This show shouldn't have been cancelled, one shots, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkisababe1967/pseuds/TonyStarkisababe1967
Summary: A series of one shots that all have one thing in common- Ropes. Each one follows the plot of a small portion in Cameron's life where things with a rope didn't go so well. No Ships, mainly just an excuse to hurt and write about Cameron Black.





	1. Kick

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very short but I have some longer ones on the way, mainly completed.  
> This is chapter one titled: Kick.

Cameron’s foot slipped on the wet grass as he ran as fast as he possibly could. He didn’t dare to glance back at his pursuer, instead focusing on the foot below him, willing himself not to trip. There wasn’t any time for his usual clumsiness. The grass slowly turned to dirt and he finally looked up, realizing he had reached the end of the road-  
Or the end of the clift, for that matter.  
Cameron Black turned around, facing his attacker. Man, that guy could run fast. He took small steps back, knowing the edge of the clift was close by. The divot following the cut off of earth wasn’t deep, but it could cause some damage. He knew Randolph wouldn’t hesitate to let him fall.  
The guy had been the killer of the week for team Deception and the FBI. He was working the casinos and switching out the decks to cards laced with poison, but the casino he had been doing it in had such a good surveillance set up that it should have been impossible. Impossible, however, was Cameron and his team’s specialty. It only took a little snooping to figure out that Randolph, in fact, had a prosthetic hand, and was hiding the poisoned deck inside a compartment inside the plastic arm.  
Cameron huffed, taking another step back and finding the edge of the clift with the back of his foot, daring a peak at the fall that awaited him. He met his fearful eyes with the worried ones of his team and Kay.  
Yes, he should have waited for backup and not just confronted Randolph at the Casino that happened to be near a cliff side. How could he have known that he had a gun?! The rest of the usual squad was close behind, but Cameron knew Randolph was a flight risk so he had thought “the sooner the better”.  
The sooner, it turns out, was not the better. Specifically, the sooner he fell off the clift was certainly, absolutely, positively, not the better.  
It’s a good thing he had come prepared.  
Right as Randolph reached out to finalize Cam’s fall with a shove, the magician reached to his side where a tree stood and grabbed onto what appeared to be a vine. The metal piece at the end that attached to the harness he was wearing under his suit, however, gave away that it was not a simple plant. Cameron, with the ease of a gymnast, pushed off the side of the clift, and instead of falling, he swung out, back in, circled around, and wound up on the other side of Randolph.  
Keeping the momentum, Cam collided with the front of Randolph, who had spun around startled, and let him take the fall he had destined for the young trickster. Cameron watched as the bad guy hit the ground, then laid there, barely stirring, and clutching his arm. He grinned to himself. Mission accomplished. Of course, now there was the matter of stopping his swing that continued to spin in circles and wave him over the edge of the clift. Before he got down, though, he smiled as the amused people watching him from the sidelines.  
“That worked out well. Thanks for the assistance, Gunter.”  
“No problem boss.” Cameron craned his head to see them, seeing as he had now turned the other way.  
“Now that that’s over with...can someone get me down from here?”


	2. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron must save a girl from an old clock tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted the first chapter a few minutes ago but I'm bored in English class and had this one done as well so I thought, hey, why not. This one is also a little short, but I have another one coming up that's a good length and fulfills all my Black brother family bonding needs.

“This is such a bad plan.” Kay said miserably.  
“This is an awesome plan, what are you talking about?!” Cameron adjusted the harness that tightly suffocated his hips. “It’s simple.”  
“It’s actually the opposite of simple.” Jordan helpfully added, walking into the room with a smirk. “A lot of things could go wrong, and I mean a lot.”  
“Thanks Jordan, that’s very encouraging.” He impossibly tightened his harness more, beginning to doubt his own plan.  
“Relax, you’ll be fine.” He waved at his taller friend.  
“I know I’ll be fine, but if I don’t get that girl safe in time?”  
“Then a team of our guys are ready to storm in and take him down the hard way.” Kay nodded, placing a hand on Cameron’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine.” She repeated Jordan’s words.  
“Well… then I guess we should get going.” Cameron put a finger on the earpiece. “Gunter, everything set and ready to go?”  
“Yes, and I’ve told you a million times you don’t have to touch the mic with your finger, it makes the sound weird.”  
“But it makes me feel cool.” He pouted, then took the finger away. “Sorry.”  
“Hurry up. Max is here, I’m exiting the building.”  
“I guess that’s my que.” He smiled at Kay and Jordan one last time, the stepped towards the window. While waiting for Gunter, the team had climbed up a rusty fire escape which led to a big window facing into the large building. The stairs led to a cracked and foggy window, which led to the small room that held the gears along with the girl. The room barely had a floor, it was more of small ledges lining an open space where anyone could fall through. That’s what the harness was for. Cameron hastily clipped the rope to one of the unmoving gears. They had been shut off, but Cameron needed to hurry. The threat lingered. That threat being Max saying he would turn on the clock of the old tower, pushing or crushing the young girl to her death, in danger among the fast moving gears of the clock tower. She was just a college student, not even old enough to drink. Max apparently had been offended that the girl had accused him of murdering her roommate. Not that it wasn’t true, Max confessed to doing it, but still, the girl’s accusation made him mad enough to plan to commit another murder. Team Deception was called because getting the girl out unharmed seemed impossible, and, well, everyone knows how Cameron Black deals with the word impossible.  
He made a small sound, letting the girl know that he was there and ready to help her out. The fall from there would most likely kill a man, and Cameron didn’t want to find out whether that suspicion was true. He took a deep breath, preparing himself, then threw the rope towards the girl.  
He only had one shot at this. He had his rope, attached to his harness on one side and the gears of the clock on the other. Then, he had the second rope, which needed to be thrown to the girl, then tied around her waist so she could swing over to safely, dangling with only Cameron to stop her from falling to her death. No pressure or anything. After all that was done, all the famous magician had to do was silently pull her up onto the platform and help her through the window. Easy as-  
Nailed it. She caught the rope and looked at him with suspicious eyes. He made motions for her to tie it around her waist, then she nodded at him in understanding. The girl finished tying the rope around her waist when Max spotted them.  
“Hey!”  
“Hurry, jump!” He motioned to her.  
“What? No, are you crazy?!”  
“Hey, untie that, get out of here!”  
“Jump!” He yelled, not caring about his volume anymore.  
“No! I’ll die!”  
“You’re gonna die anyway!”  
“I’m turning those gears on, then you’ll learn you should listen to me!” He pointed at the girl. “And Amy, you’ll learn that snitches get stitches!”  
“Oh my god he’s crazy.” Cameron muttered under his breath. “Amy, trust me. Just jump!” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and did so. The weight immediately pulled on Cameron’s harness, making him grunt. That was gonna leave bruises. The gears hadn’t turned on yet, they probably took a minute to warm up, but Cameron didn’t want to waste any time. He started walking backwards, pulling up. She wasn’t that heavy, but it was an awkward angle. Finally, she got close enough for him to grab her hand and pull her up the rest of the way.  
“Freeze- fbi!” The agents outside must have heard the commotion going on inside and taken action. Cameron pushed Amy towards the window where Jordan was still waiting. Kay joined his little friend on the staircase moments later. Max must have been apprehended. Cameron smiled at them as Amy crawled through the window into safety.  
“See, nothing to worry about.” He went to unclip the harness, and that’s when everything went wrong.  
The gears turned sharply, pulling on the rope that was still attached to one of them. Unfortunately, that rope was also still attached to Cameron. It forced him closer to the edge.  
“Oh this isn't good.” He reached up to unhook it, but the gears turned again. Now he couldn’t reach it unless he wanted his fingers pinched off. He looked out the open window.  
“Cam!” Kay called, making her way through. The gears turned again. Cameron looked up and saw a sharp edge on one of the rivets, ready to cut the rope in half as soon as he was unsafely above the open floor. Speaking of floor, he was at the very end of the ledge. He spared one more glance at his team, full fear showing on his face before the plan kicked in.  
Cameron swung. He pushed back as far as he could, swung out, and just as the rope hit the sharp edge and snapped, he hovered back over the edge where he had started. He rolled onto his side, not being able to completely catch himself, and luckily Kay was already inside to stop him from falling off the edge anyway after landing.  
“Cameron!” He heard Jordan yell, half in worry and half in praise. The gears continued to shakily turn.  
“Come on, let’s get out of here.” He said to Kay, standing up. The both safely climbed out of the window then quickly climbed down the stairs. Cameron was eager to be reunited with solid ground. They got there in time to see Max being pushed into a police car, hands cuffed behind his back.  
“I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren’t for your meddling magician!” Cam couldn’t help but smile. That guy was bonkers.


	3. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trick didn't work out as planned.

“For my last trick,” Cameron stood sturdily on the floor, attaching a thick rope to the harness that made been put on him by some stage hands, “I will show you that, although I am a magician, I do believe in science.” The floor below him started to rise up from the ground. The audience murmured in fascination. “Today, I will show you, my fabulous audience, that portals through space are real.” At that, everyone began to talk wildly, some even laughing. “I know, I know, it sounds impossible.” The floor clicked to a stop, the stage was set. On one side, where the platform cut off, was open air. On the opposite side, a large brick wall. It was thick, a couple feet deep, and it was tall as well, spanning almost up to the ceiling. “But,” The audience gasped as the floor beneath Cameron suddenly retreated back to the ground, leaving him dangling and slightly swinging from the rope and harness, “I deal with the impossible on a daily basis, and trust me, folks, this is very, very, possible.” At that, he swung his legs, like he was seated on a swing, and began to sway back and forth, getting closer to the wall each time. Once he had built up enough momentum to almost hit the wall, causing a few of the young kids in the audience to cry out in warning, he spun, letting his feet kick the brick wall. This sent him flying out, soaring above the ground. When he came back to the wall, he kicked it again. Then, with a small laugh, he spun in the air, facing the wall again at the last minute, just in time to kick it and send him to safety.  
“Don’t get cocky, Cameron.” The magician heard through his earpiece. He smiled, knowing his microphone that let him speak to the crowd was now off.  
“Me? Cocky? Never!”  
“Yeah, Cam never gets cocky, Gunter.” Cameron could almost hear Johnny rolling his eyes. “You ought to know that by now.” The performing twin spun in the air again, barely catching the wall with his feet. His knees even slightly tapped it. “Cam, be careful.” Johnny told him over the earpiece, serious now.  
“I am being careful,” he said, beginning to struggle. The rope was twisting, obviously in ways he hadn't wanted it too. Somehow he was still making it turn right so he could kick the wall, but it was getting closer and closer. “I think this rope is shorter than what we practiced with.” His knees slammed into the wall, the audience gasped.  
“Cam!” He heard a few of them yell through his ear. He had no choice, however, but to kick off the wall again and send him even further out.  
“There’s something wrong with the rope! It’s not twisting right!”  
“Jordan, raise the platform!” The rope continued to twist Cameron around, and he was swinging quickly black to the dangerously thick wall. Facing the wrong way. There was no time to do anything about it. Cameron, with a grunt, slammed into the wall.  
The crowd gasped, most probably believing it was part of the act.  
“Raise the platform!”  
“Lower his ropes!” Stage hands yelled over each other, not caring if the audience heard. Cameron only heard one thing though. His brother.  
“Cam! Cam!” The rope remained taunt as Cameron hung from it, partially limp, eyes closed. Blood ran down his neck and his back felt tight, like someone had pulled the harness around his chest too tight. “Cam! Come on!” He felt the rope begin to lower. No, no, the show had to go on. This was such a good trick, he wasn’t going to ruin it. His side and legs hit the wall again as he came back around, and the final blow brought his foggy head back into focus. He spun around. The audience gasped. More stage hands yelled. He kicked off the wall. Ouch. He made sure the angle was right, just the way they had practiced it. With one last grunt of concentration, Cameron Black disappeared through a portal in the wall.  
The crowd looked around. The behind the scenes workers finally stopped yelling. Cameron appeared in the audience, not a single scratch on him.  
“Looking for me?” Just as they had rehearsed, though if anyone had looked too close they would see the worried glances that ‘Cameron’ kept sending towards the stage. “I told you, a portal through space.” He ran back out through the doors behind the large theatre.  
“More of a door, actually.” Cameron swung back out on the harness, smiling, though if anyone had looked too close they would see the twinge of pain on his face and unfocused eyes. He went back behind the brick wall, off to the side in the width of the thickness where he had been standing before. Seconds later Johnny came out of the back doors again, smiling.  
“And doors go both ways.” Cameron swung back out as Johnny disappeared.  
“So in conclusion.” Johnny came out, Cameron swung back.  
“Ta,” the uninjured Black started.  
“Da,” they concluded together, Cameron swinging out as Johnny ran out, smiling for the crowd. As soon as both magicians were out of view, Cameron’s earpiece erupted again.  
“Cameron, you okay?” Gunter  
“Someone get him down from there!” Dina.  
“Are the medics here yet?” Jordan.  
“Cam.” Ah, there it was.  
“Johnny.” He pushed out, leaning against the wall. The theatre evacuated quickly, eager to explore other parts of Vegas. Cameron opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them.  
“Cam, where are you hurt?”  
“The medics will be here any second!”  
“Lower the rope!”  
“We can’t when he’s standing there!”  
“Cam, hey, listen to me.” Johnny.  
“I’m listening.”  
“We need to raise the platform. Then he can walk onto it and we can lower him back down here.”  
“I knew this trick was dangerous.”  
“Cam.”  
“Dina, you think every trick is dangerous.”  
“The medics are here.”  
“Cam!”  
“They need him down here.”  
“The platform can only hold one person’s weight.”  
“Why? That seems like an awful design plan!”  
“I don’t know Dina!”  
“Everyone shut up!” Johnny. The comms became quiet. “Cam, I’m right under you, okay?” Cameron sneaked a look down. There he was, looking up with worried eyes. When had he sat down? He looked around him. He was on the side platform, the one hidden by the brick wall. His back pressed into the stones, hands placed flat on the cold metal below him. “You see me?”  
“I see you.”  
“I’m gonna come up and get you, okay?”  
“Johnny, you can’t. The platform-”  
“You’re gonna hook me up to a harness, you’re gonna lift me up there, and I’m going to bring my brother back down here.” His tone left no room for argument.  
“My head hurts.” Cameron added quietly, almost as a question.  
“I know, Cam, I’m coming.” Suddenly, he heard ropes being pulled and cranks being pushed. He didn’t even know harnesses could be put on that fast. Sounds filled the earpieces again.  
“The medics need to know if he hurt his back.”  
“Johnny, don’t swing too much, you’re not secure.”  
“Cameron, back?”  
“What?” He asked, wondering what Jordan’s voice over the earpieces meant.  
“Did you hurt your back, Cam?”  
“I don’t think so.”   
“Good.” That wasn’t over the comms. Cam looked up, and there was Johnny, landing safely on the platform, harness wrapped loosely around his waist and holding the rope that was suspending him in his hand. “Let’s get you down from here.” Instantly, most of Cameron's aches and pains, his worries and concerns, they disappeared as he reached out for his brother’s hand to help him up. Johnny wrapped his arm around Cameron’s waist, securing him tight by his side.  
“Lower them together, same speed.”  
“Get a mat out, put it under them.”  
“Have the gourney ready.”  
“I don’t need a gourney.” Cameron stubbornly replied. Johnny let a chuckle out. They still stood on the small platform, waiting for the cue that it was safe for them to step off.  
“You do.”  
“I’m barely even hurt.”  
“You can’t stand up on your own, Cam!” There was humor in his voice, though.  
“I did the rest of the show though.” Johnny humorful smile turned more serious, proud.  
“Yeah, you did.”  
“It was a pretty awesome trick.”  
“Yeah, it was.”  
“Come on down boys.” Johnny nodded, tightening his grip on Cameron even more.   
“Ready?” It was Cam’s turn to nod, and they slowly stepped off the platform together. The ropes and harnesses held them, and they were slowly and tediously let down.  
“I was thinking we could do something even bigger.”  
“Even bigger? You slammed into brick wall!”  
“But what if we used something like that! The audience didn’t expect it one bit!”  
“I didn’t expect it one bit!” They were closer to the ground now, only a little more to go.  
“And I mean bigger like a bigger distance. We could teleport across states, Johnny.” He smiled widely, turning to face his brother. Johnny let his grip go a little bit, then readjusted so he held onto Cam’s upper arms instead. The rope supported the injured brother now, but that didn’t mean Johnny was gonna let him out of his arms. “Imagine it! Cameron Black, live in Vegas, then all of sudden he appears in New York City!” Their feet almost touched the ground. Familiar hands helped them the rest of the way, looking worried. “Imagine it, Johnny.” Cameron nearly begged as he was helped onto a gourney, some medic shining a flashlight in his eyes. Johnny was stuck on the mat, Dina helping him get his harness off as he stared worriedly at Cameron being led away in the back of an ambulance. “Imagine it!”  
“I will.” He promised, and though he didn’t say it loud enough for Cameron to actually hear it, he knew his twin read his lips perfectly clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my favorite one yet, I've had this idea in my mind for little and I finally wrote it out. I hope you guys like it!


	4. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, I haven't had a chance to post in a while plus my mind has been busy planning and working on the next chapter (which will probably be my new favorite and might be a two parter). Also, I started working on another Deception fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll try and update soon! (Sorry this one is kinda short but there are longer ones coming up)

“This-” a sneeze- “sucks.” The complaint only sounded more childish with his clogged up nose.  
“Yes, well, generally being kidnapped sucks, Cameron.” Kay replied, slightly annoyed as she continued to try and work the ropes off her wrists. “Can’t you break out of these?”  
“Yeah.” Cameron said brattily. Then did nothing.  
“Then do it, Cam!”  
“No, I don’t have my kit.” He rolled around where he was laying on the floor, now forcing his face to be pushed into the dirty ground.  
“You don’t need a kit, they aren’t cuffs! It’s just some rope!” She cried, exasperated.  
“If it’s so easy than you do it.” He grumbled, voice muffled by the ground. If Kay could have thrown her hands up in the air she would have.  
“Oh my god, you’re impossible.”  
“Impossible is-”  
“Yeah, your middle name, which is false. Your middle name is Dunkin.” He twisted again to look at her with squinted eyes.  
“How’d you know that?”  
“I’m an FBI agent, Cam! Now can you please get us out of here!” He sighed.  
“Fine.” The magician sniffled. He barely did anything but bring the ropes out in front of him, then they fell off. “Ta-da.” He said after, unenthusiastically.  
“Great. Now undo me.”  
“I can’t.” Kay’s smile dropped. Cameron sneezed.  
“What do you mean you can’t.”  
“I mean there was a specific way I held my hands when they tied us up and that’s why I could get out. You didn’t do that.” He stood up, swaying slightly, then brushed the dirt off his pants.  
“Okay, fine.” Kay said after a moment. “Then go steal one of their phones and call for help.”  
“I can’t.”  
“What do you mean you can’t?!”  
“I mean I can’t steal one of their phones, I don’t know anything about them and they have locks on them.” Kay wished she could get out of these stupid ropes so she could strangle the man.  
“Then think of something! Get them to give it to you!” Cameron opened his mouth to rebuttal, then coughed, then closed it again as he thought.  
“Yeah, okay.” He walked over to the metal door of the small closet they were locked in. “Hey! Hey!” Kay rolled her eyes but didn’t bother to stop him. He turned to look at Kay as the door clicked unlocked and men shouted from the other side. “I’m gonna call Johnny.”  
“What?! Cameron, no, call the pol-?” She didn’t get to finish. The door slammed open, causing Cameron to fall down on his back, hands under him.  
“How’d you get the ropes off.” The skinny man asked, and the much much larger men behind him took a step forward.  
“I’m a magician.” He pulled a card out of his sleeve. “Ta-da.” The goon took his card. “Hey...” he complained sadly.  
“Why were you knocking on the door?” One of the large guys asked in a deep voice like gravel.  
“I wanted to ask if I could borrow one of your phones.” God, she wished her hands were untied.  
“...Why would we give you one of our phones?” Surprisingly, the men didn’t seem to be angry, just confused and slightly amused. Perhaps that’s what Cameron was going for in the direct approach.  
“Well, I assume you guys are gonna kill us, right?” They looked to each other, then nodded in agreement. “Cool, I just wanted to call my brother first. He’s in jail, and I promised I would come back and get him out, but it looks like I’m not going to be able to.” His small speech was interrupted by a sneeze. “So, if I could just call him and let him know I’m not coming, that would be great.” The men looked like they were considering it. “C’mon, you can listen to the conversation and all.” They still looked hesitant. “I promise, you can kill me after, guys. This isn’t a trick.” After another moment where it looked like the guys were debating whether to give him the phone or punch his face in, the middle skinny guy smiled. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Cameron, who barely caught it.  
“Do not tell him anything is wrong. Just tell him you’re not coming.” Cameron nodded, then dialed the phone for the prison.  
“Hi, can I speak to Jonathan Black please. Tell him it’s his brother, Cammy.” There was noise on the other end of the phone.  
“Cam, what’s wrong?”  
“Nah, nothing, not right now. Just thought I’d call.”  
“Who? Police?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. Listen, I won’t be able to come visit you or anything like I planned. Sorry.”  
“Why’s your voice sound like that?” Well, that’s not the proper response. Cam blinked.  
“I’m sick.”  
“Really? Or is that a code?”  
“Yes, really.” He said defensively.  
“Your time’s almost up, buddy.” One of the large goons kicked him lightly in the leg.  
“I’m almost out of minutes here, Johnny.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Ah, I’m passing a laundromat, the one only a few blocks away from home.”  
“Which theatre?”  
“Yeah, I know, the prison food sucks.”  
“I don't get it, Cam.”  
“No, not as bad as Dad’s lasagne, you’re right.”  
“Lasagne?...pasta...Pastan! Are you at the Pastan Theatre?” Cam nodded, though Johnny couldn’t see him.  
“You got it buddy. I’ll make it for you, and I won’t let it burn.”  
“Hurry, got it...take a nasonex, Cam.”  
“Alrighty, bye.” The skinny man quickly snatched the phone from his hands.  
“We’ll be back in a bit to finish the job.” He sneered, then him and his large friends marched out, locking the door behind them.  
“What was that about, Cam! You could have called the police!” Kay yelled as soon as she was sure the men were out of earshot. Cameron ignored her and sat crisscrossed on the ground instead, leaning against one of the old empty racks in the janitor’s closet.  
“They would have seen me dial 911.”  
“Then you should have called Mike at least!”  
“But Johnny knew all the codes.” Kay froze in her rant, anger turning to confusion.  
“What do you mean ‘the codes’?” She asked.  
“Through that conversation he learned he should call the cops, tell them we’re stuck in the janitor’s closet inside the Pastan Theatre, and that they should hurry because there are guys with guns threatening to kill us.”  
“....how is that possible?” Cameron sighed, sneezed, then sat up slightly, ready to explain.  
“I said I’m passing by a laundromat on the way home.” He turned to Kay. “Laundromat’s our clue for janitor’s closet-”  
“Why do you have a specific clue for a janitor’s closet?” Kay leaned forward, intrigued.  
“You’d be surprised how many times one of us have gotten locked in one of these.” Kay’s face remained neutral.  
“You know, I’m kind of scared that I don’t think I would be.” She shook her head. “How did he get Pastan Theatre?”  
“We refer to theare’s as our home, it’s fairly accurate, and then I clued him for Pastan with lasagne. Lasagne, pasta, Pastan. He knows the names of the most of the theatres in the area.” He coughed again then grinned in admiration of his brother.  
“And guys with guns?”  
“‘I won’t let it burn’. Knives would have been ‘cut big pieces’.” She nodded her head in understanding.  
“But how did he know to listen for the codes? Do you just always assume you guys are talking in codes?” She wouldn’t put it past the twins. A ghost of a smile appeared on Cameron's tired face.  
“I told the guard to tell him it was ‘Cammy.” He sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back. “Johnny never calls me Cammy.” He shrugged. “Plus I said ‘nah, nothing, not.’ Three repeated letters. The on phrase.” Kay nodded.  
“So now we just wait for the race? See if the cops get here in time before they kill us?” Cameron sighed, then suddenly stood up.  
“Nah, now we escape.”  
“How? My hands are still tied.” Cameron brandished a small razor from up his sleeve then sneezed.  
“Not after I cut the ropes with this.”  
“How’d you get that?!” He coughed into his arm then stood unsteadily on one of the many boxes in the closet. Once up there he shifted one of the tiles to reveal an air vent. Finally, he looked over at her and grinned lazily, cheeks flushed.  
“I may have pickpocketed the guard.”


End file.
